Naruto Vol 1: path to Family
by Animeak116
Summary: After the Sasuke retreavil mission that almost costed his life. Tsunade thought of how to keep him safe from the terrorists radicals who are hunting down the Tailed beasts. But when she remembered an old friend and gives him a call. Will this mysterious person take Naruto in for the time being. And who is this person that Tsunade knows?
1. chapter 1

"Will you stay? If I break?" - Unknown

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Time: 17:00**

 **Area: Hokage Tower Office**

A light blond women sat in her chair. Her hand covering her face due to her tired state. She thought of that mission that she sent several teams on. A retreavil mission to be exact. All because that brat let himself be consumed by his hatred and thurst for revenge. And what pissed her off to no end was the councils insistence to have the Gaki banished for what happened at the Valley of the End. What she wanted was just a break from the constant bs the civilian council trys to do behind her back.

Not to mention the old War Hawk Donzo was trying to convince said council to have Naruto put under his wing. So he can mold him into "The Village's Perfect Weapon". She instantly shut that idea down. And where was Naruto right now? In a coma due to the Uchiha brat that put a fist size hole in his chest. As much as she wanted to punch two fist size holes into that traitors chest in return. She herself had to save the dumb blond. Sense the Hospital staff went to go save the civilians councils "precious Uchiha".

What was so special about that pampered brat that made him so special? His Sharigan? All it did was cast genjustsu. While a good genetic ability. The Byakugan was far superior in her honest opinion that the Hyuga have. Not to mention the special property's that even Kumo tried to risk utter destruction when they tried kid napping the heiress during peace talks when her old mentor was still alive.

"Call me if you need me..." Her thoughts muttered.

"Why did I think of that?" She said allowed.

But then remembered something she was given during the third Ninja world war by someone she knew. An old image of him sparked in her mind. She had completely forgotten about him sense he stopped coming to the elemental Nations after also said NWW lll. That face mask was so unfortunately unforgettable yet here she is thinking about that person.

"I bet he finally married that girl. Probably has a kid or two Narutos age by now." she thought.

Knowing the Civilian council wants Naruto out of the village for a time. And the fact that Danzo would not be willing to part with trying to get Naruto to be one of his emotionless machines. Which also sparked another memory of how this one individual used to be. Just cold...and unfeeling because of what was done to him. She then thought that it was time to go back to her old home. When getting to the gate and opening the door. She was greeted by a all to familiar pet pig.

"Shizune is still at the hospital I see." Tsunade thought.

Going to her room she kneeled to the floor in the corner of her room. The out line of a hidden door waa present in the wall. Taking out a key she placed it in a lock that instantly opened the hidden door. Then pulling the door aside she reached into a safe and grabbed a odd device with a cord attached to it. Removing the cord she held the device into her hands a she stood up. It's white thin case then opened up to reveal a translucent screen. Steange symbols and other smaller screens appeared as tge device booted up.

"installing update 1 of 777" the screen said. "estimate time of completion 12777 minutes"

A tick mark appeared on the fifth Hokages forhead as she saw that message.

"I knew I should have taken this with me." she muttered in anger.

After two hours of waiting she fell asleep at her desk. The device still doing something that is preventing her from doing what she wanted to do. Eventually the device pinged after five hours. Tsunade rose her tired head. The screen was loading something. Then after a few minutes the original screen popped up. There was a rectangle in the bottom left corner of the screen. There was a nimber icon on it. Tapping it it showed a list of names and numbers that she barely remembered. Pressing the new message icon. It then opened up on the oldest but newest message.

To: Tsunade

From: Mendez, Frederick

Look...I know we left on bad terms. And we both said things we both Regret. Just take care of him for me would you? Hes all I have left of them.

Tsunade then pressed another button praying it works.

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: 0800 hours**

A man sat in a chair looking over paperwork. His clothes would match that of a uniform. A tan long sleeve button up shirt woth button up cuffs. A tan tie with a golden tie clasp made the tie stay vlose to his body. Blue trousers with red strips went down the sides as they met with black dress shoes. His blue eyes looked about the papers he was reading. Some being inventory lists of food school uniforms. As well as some products from a company with a snow flake logo. His phone rang in his pocket.

"Thats weird." he thought. "She doesn't texts or calls me till after 1100."

Taking out his phone he pressed the answer button.

"Hello who's this?" he asked.

"Raku...its...been to long." Tsunade said on the other line.

"About time Baa-Chan. But I swear if its about paying off your gambling debts I'll hang up right now." he said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She yelled on the other line.

"Jeez Tsunade it was a fucking joke." he replied. "So hows everything?"

"Fine. Just dandy really."

"How is he?"

"Well thats what I'm calling about."

His facial expression darkened.

"Danzo?" Raku asked in reply.

"Yes and no. I was thinking on sending him on a training mission but i have no where to keep him safe." she replied.

"So im just babysitting for the damn council I guess?"

"More or less. The Gaki has made a name for himself. Especially with people who are hunting him down."

"So in other words its a escort vip mission. Is Jyriia in on this?

"Yeah. He'll come along as well."

"Great the pervert is also coming along to. You know my wife is gonna be pissed about this right?"

"Yeah. Can ypu do it for me? Please." Tsunade asked.

"*sigh* I'll see what I can do. But I will tell him everything in time."

"Right...its good to talk to you again Raku."

"Same here Baa-Chan. When your not asking for money to gamble with." he replied with another smug look on his face.

"*sigh* just please get here while you can."

"Yeah got it. Ill see what I can do."

"Thanks Raku. Take care and say hi to that Red ball of energy you call a wife."

"Will do."

He then pressed the emd call button on his phone. Then the elevator door binged and a tall man came through. His res hair and Red eyes gazed at Raku siting behind the desk.

"Hay man hows it been?" the man asked.

He had horns on his head that where jagged. Wings on his back where lile that of a serpent.

"Iskandar its been to long. Well how do you feel like taking my job for a bit. A 'old' friend called and asked if i could help."

The man smerked.

"Sure but my team is doing the paperwork. Gods know i hate that shit."

"Will do. I gotta go pack and see if my old armor fits still."

"Well you lost a bit of wight."

"Well I do still PT early in the morning sense im not constantly in the feild after Ozbin dubbed me Headmaster."

"Just go pack take Her with you. Me and my team will take care of the kids."

"Nah no need. Besides my father in law wanted to spend time with them."

Raku walked to the elevator. But before the doors closed Raku had one last thing to say.

"Oh and make sure the school budget isn't mostly on fucking Coffee lord knows that the staff literally live off that stuff."

"Damnit fine."

The doors then fully close.

"The Elemental Nations huh. Haven't been there in a while. Wonder how Yang would react at Raku not taking us with him. Oh well better luck next time."

 **Konoha** The Hokage was at ease for now. Though she did figure that having Narutos teacher out of Konoha and somewhere else would be better for the female population anyway. But storm clouds gather in the distance. And Tsunade thought that as a bad oman.

"I hope they stay safe."

 **Hay guys just testing this in the water this is. Naruto/RWBY cross over with a bit of Halo in it so just comment down below if this one shot is interesting for more chapters**. **And Yes this will be a NaruHina Fanfic if it gets a lot of good positive reviews or likes and Faves.** **As always this is The Anime Guy here. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"What great love does a man have then this. That He'd lay down his life for his Friends." - John 15:13**

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Area: Market place**

 **Time: 13:00 hours**

A boy walked in the streets of Vales vast Market place. The kingdoms of Remnant have been prosperous sense the defeat of the Grim humanoid named Salem. But at the cost of several things he desperately wishes he wouldn't have done. Under his control or not. Though it didn't matter. That was three years ago. Its not time for someone like him to keep morning what hes lost. Yet hes gained very little. And what he gained wasn't really what he had wanted.

"Hay get out of here!" shouted a man with a cabbage cart. "Move your issues off the Road!"

The twenty year old glared back at the cabbage seller. And with all his will he refused to pull his handgun out and shoot the wheel in the front to render it unusable. Instead he spat back how any father would react with.

"I wouldn't talk if I where you pal. Have you ever been to the front lines during the last war?" the person questioned.

"At least I didn't help start that war!" the cabbage seller replied. "And take your bastard children away from here to before they end up in a whore house!"

That was a line the cabbage man shouldn't have crossed. The man then grabbed the man by the shirt collar. And his eyes deep with wrath stared into the scared venders frightened eyes.

"NEVER talk about my daughters like that!!" he said with spite in his words.

"Look I'm sorry just leave me alone!" the vender said as if he was about to lose his life.

"Whats going on here?" A familiar feminine voice called out.

The twenty year old just put his hood up and let go of the vender.

"Nothing Ma'am. The vender was just about to sell me rotten cabbage. I naturally refused till he called me a degenerative half breed of a Faunus." the man replied as he walked away.

The women who looked on could only sigh. She then looked at the vender.

"Dont worry about him. Hes just lost." the women replied.

"Thank you young lady. That man from the UNSC as been a thorn in my side for the past year." the Vender said with joy.

"I see." the women glared at the vendor.

She then jogged away to try and find the teen. She wore a black blouse. Rose designed black leggings and black combat boots. And a red cloak. She too was a teen. Eighteen. She then eventually found the twenty year old in a ally way. He wore a red sweater with then lettering UNMC and black camo pants with tan combat boots. Sitting on the concrete. His hood still up. Writings down something in a note book.

"You know Ruby. You where never good at hiding from me." the twenty year old said.

"Raku. Where have you been for the past many months?"

The twenty year old just looked back. Something was growing up inside of him. Putting the note book away. He stood up.

"Away. Far away. After all you and everyone else hates me" his words stumbled

"Thats not true." Ruby said.

"The hell it ain't. Those people...your friends and family...you...hate me! And they hate them to just for them being associated with me!" Raku replied.

"Thats not the reason why I asked where the hell you where. I asked because I was worried about you. And the girl's!" Ruby stated.

"*sighs* Ruby what would you need to worry about? You never wanted to be apart of there lives at all. Especially after Summer was born from that...time."

Raku began to walk away from her. Ruby hadn't heard him so unfeeling sense they first meet. But that didn't deter her from her goal. Nor the guilt she felt for months.

"Am sorry..." Ruby choked out as he walked away.

"What?" Raku asked.

"Am sorry...For everything...I shouted at you...I yelled at you...I called you things I didn't mean to say...Im sorry...Instead of being the friend I promised to be I only proved you right... That...that I was no different then the people who wronged you..." Her voice was cracking.

"That would have been different. If you said that months ago." Raku stated.

Before she could even reply Vales Air raid sirens went off.

"What the hell? Whats going on?" Ruby last thought.

"That doesn't sound to good." Raku stated.

He then heard a beeping from his scroll. He then took it out and a familiar face showed up.

"Captain Lasky?" he said.

"Spartan. Vale is in need of assistance. The northern wall is being attacked." the Captain of the UNSC Flag ship stated.

"By what Sir?"

"Unknown at this time. Head to the wall. I'll brief you on what we know so far. And your Equipment will be dropped via Drop pod. Unfortunately we cant get your armor there so the Exo suit will be your replacement for now!"

"What model!" Raku said as he ran.

"The ODST Mark VB that ONI agents use."

"Great just perfect." Raku stated.

"Why the hell does shit hit the fan when im not in my Mjlnor armor!"

 **Many years later**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Area: The gate**

 **Time: 0900 hours**

Raku stood before a building just outside of Vale. Its blue hue glowed with a brightness that can match the broken moon in this system. Looking at his rifle and and the portal. He began to recall memories of that day. When the Shinobi nations attacked Vale for no reason. Of course it was actually Kumogakure that attacked with its allies. But what difference did it make at the time.

"Its been a while Captain." a voice stated behind him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a familiar face with black hair and dirty green eyes.

"Gunny Sheppard. Yes it has actually. Though you and I both know that I haven't been a captain for quite some time." Raku replied.

The older man laughed.

"So true. But to the Corp. You will always be 'the Captain'."

"huh. haven't heard that nickname. 'The Captain'...Has a nice ring to it like 'the Chief'." Raku chucked.

"So what brings you to the Teleporter?" Shepherd asked.

"Got a call from a friend in need. Nothing much."

"I see take care then."

Raku waves good bye to his old friend as he then checks his weapon and equipment. Though he was still waiting on someone before he got into the warthog near him that has a tow hitch connected to a trailer. He then went to make sure the vehicle was good to go. Eventually getting to the chaingun he saw that it had its connections to the bed floor was properly secured. Then he heard footsteps approach him.

Turning around he saw a familiar women stare at him. Black hair with Red tipped ends. Beautiful silver eyes, curvy running type of body. She wore a red cape with her black long sleeve shirt, black battle skirt with red trims. Rose designed leggings and black combat boots with red. The women then smiles as she then eventually stops infront of the Warthog.

"So Tsunade finally gave you a call back?" the women asked.

"I guess you can say that. Come on lets get going your sister and Brother in Law would kill us if we didn't bring them back gifts." Raku replied

"Got that right." she then looks at the large portal they where infront of and sweatdrops. "Couldn't we do this by Spaceships?"

Raku just laughs.

"What afraid of going through a forerunner teleporter that we've been through years ago?"

"What no! I just think its cooler! And I dont get headaches or feel like throwing up after passing through it!" the women replied

"Ruby enough whining. You said you wanted to come so your gonna live with how where going. Besides you look cuter when pouting when we had to go through the Teleporter."

The women named Ruby only pouted as he said she would and had a slight blush on her cheeks. Raku jumped down from the turret and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"So how was the mission?"

"Could have been better. Honestly I think i miss the grim. Not much to do other then catching bad guys and putting them in prison." Ruby replied hugging him in return.

Letting go of there embrace he nodded.

"Well now that we only have to worry about eachother." He said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Im not getting in that thing." she replied. "Last time we did I hit my head against the windshield when you made us stop while doing a power slide."

"Figured you'd protest. But I guess I can't help it if I use this card. But you wont get any cookies from your favorite bakery."

"Damnit even when where married you pull that card."

"Because you and I know damn well it works to get you to do something you dont want to do if its harmless." Raku smerked as Ruby got into the passenger seat.

"Just drive damnit."

"Love you to dear."

Starting the engine. Raku drove forward and went through the large Forerunner portal. And the rest is history.

 **Location:** **Konohagakure**

 **Area: Hospital**

 **Time: 1200 hours**

A boy with blond hair layed in his hospital bed. His chest rose and fell to each breath he took as a Oxygen mask was attached to his face. Tubes and wires where hooked up to the poor boy. Bandages covered him from head to toe. A nurse would come in occasionaly to change his badages, IV bags, and check the equipment occasonaly. While some try to harm his body the nurse or the ANBU guard would instantly come in and stop the people trying to kill him in his coma.

Inside his head he was laying down in a water filled room infront of a cage with a paper on the door with the kenji "seal" on it. Contemplating on what to do when he wakes up. Water dripped in the background of the sewer he was in thoughts.

" _You know brat. Its still gonna be a while before my Chakra heals your body."_ a rough ancient voice says.

Naruto just looked at the large orange Fox behind the cage with a indifferent and mostly unamused look.

"Yeah? And? What of it?" He replied with a bored tone.

 _"With what happend in the Valley of the End. Dont you think the people of Konoha will still accept you? After all that Senju women was the only one who was operating on you. Not to mention the atempts on your life for the past seveal days or was it weeks? I cant tell from your head." The orange fox stated._ Naruto then looked away.

"Well it something Im used to." Naruto said.

This caused the Fox demon to raise an eyebrow.

" _So what your giving up on life?"_

This made Naruto look at the fox again and glare.

"Ive been past that stage for like five years."

" _That may be true bit you just seem a little to passive_."

"Quite we dont want the demon to hear us!" said someone from the outside world.

"Oh boy another assassination try hard whatever shall I do?" Naruto stated in a sarcastic tone.

Then a loud thud was heard and then a roll with several bodys dropping to the floor. The ANBU that the Hokage chose where very serious with there current job.

"This is bullshit. If anything they shoud be trying to take that bastard Uchias life not Narutos." Said one with a whesal mask.

"Its a shame to Id love to run my sword through his skull." said another.

"Yeah and right now the councils is bullshitting the Hokage and trying to get the killed banished or public execution." said a third person.

"Actually I think Tsunade made a plan to give all sides. Think one of the fourth Hokages old friends is coming to take him on a training trip with that Super pervert."

" _Huh that sounds interesting._ " Kyubi muttered.

"Yeah I thought the forths friends are ether in the village or dead." Naruto stated.

" _Well only one way to find out._ "

"Oh that guy. Last time I saw him he was making the Hyuga clan council piss there pants at his threats." the first ANBU guard said.

"When was that? I would have loved to see Hiashi get his ass chewed out by a non chakra user." the second one asked.

"Dont remember roughly about nineteen years ago give or take a few years or more."

" _lets just hope hes not like Danzo. It be a pain._ "

Then Naruto just decided to ignore the ANBU to "sleep" in the sewer cell infront of the nine tails.

 **Location: Hinatas Hospital room**

She sat still reading a book. She often looked to her right to see the room on tge right. Using her eyes she saw an ANBU carry some body bags away. She sighed in a saddened tone. Its been like this fir the past few days. Shy as she was she was always concerned about her crush. She often cursed herself for not becoming his friend early om when they first met. But family expectations and the like was thrown her way and forced to not be there for him.

Some would call her shy behaver stalkerish. But when your only five and have a crush growing in your heart. And all you cloud do is watch over him sense you cant do anything. Not many people would know unless your her friend or teammate that she didnt have much self esteem and often studdered due to her soft nature in the lions den if a shit hole in a special place in hell.

"You are weak!"

She heard a voice speak to her in her mind as a memory played in her head again. Tears fell from her eyes as she couldnt get that agtagonisting voice with power made her small again.

"Where is your dicepline? You cower behind your small mind! Or have you forgotten what can be done to you as a failure!? Well allow me to reaquint you!!"

She felt phantom pain run along her chest and legs. It was more annoying if anything. But hearing those words again with that pain. It made her heart faulter. She knew she could neber be brave enough for anything. Her injures during the Chunin Exams was proof of that. Even though Neji apologized for what he did. His former words still stuck with her.

Now her father is prossibly doing morr damage then anything to her body by having her train nonstop while in the hospital. The staff even warned Hiashi om training her while she needs bed rest then training. But he wouldnt listen. The stress was getting to her mind and body and possibly her soul. She wished her mother was here now. She wished Naruto was here now. Just someone to tell her everything will be alright and that everything has a purpose.

Little did she know that some one will very soon.

 **A/N**

 **Hay guys sorry I havent updated anything yet. im still writting for my Destiny RWBY story so that will be long. and also ibe been out in the feild (basicly camping but eating nothing but MREs) for two weeks and need to catch up on sleep sense I was gear watch for 7 hours for five nights and firewatch for 6 evety other night. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**

 **this is the AnimeGuy signing off**


End file.
